Lillium Atratus, A Toontown Fanfiction
by Gusty bv
Summary: "It was the only thing I had when I was little. Wishing maybe my fur would turn black...then maybe Mama and Papa would have loved me finally..." She sobbed before continuing, "They never loved me and never will...nor will anyone else..." Rated T.


Hello all my readers and watchers, today I bring you a new story X3. The Prequel to Scarlet Traces, Lillium Atratus. Or in English, Blackened Lily. This story depicts the events that happened before ST. It will take you more to Lilly's side of the story, and more in depth of what happened to her.

Please take note that this is going to be a rather dark story. Probably more so then the first one and you'll see why in later chapters. But without further interruption, please enjoy the Prologue of Lillium Atratus X3.

Mitzi the Doodle, Claudia, Shamus, and Lilly Tangerine are all joint owned by myself and PoweroftheWol who helped me write this thing XD.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It all started that one day in the park. They had been mere children then, roughly the age of thirteen, neither sure of where they were going in life or what they wanted to do. Shamus Tangerine was there with his parents. Both were conversing amongst themselves, not really paying much notice to their son. He didn't really mind, the blue feline was used to solitude.

He stopped however, when something brushed against his leg. He looked down to see a small red Doodle rubbing it's head on his leg in a very cat-like manner. Blinking he looked around before returning his gaze to the Doodle. He didn't see an owner, so what was it doing here?

Quietly he bent down and picked up the Doodle holding it somewhat at an arm's length so it wouldn't shed on his good clothes. The Doodle looked back at him, seeming to smile as it did. Shamus debated on taking the Doodle with him. If it had an owner, they might be nearby looking for it. On the other hand…

"Shamus! Put that filthily animal down this instant!"

The voice of his mother startled him and he looked over. She was standing a few feet from him, her face creased in disgust. He blinked once before responding, "Sorry Mother…" he sighed setting the Doodle back down on the ground.

"Mitzi! There you are!"

The Doodle's ears perked at the sound of her name being called and she looked over. Her owner, also a feline but with yellow fur wearing a more causal outfit of a jean skirt and a striped green shirt was there looking a bit out of breath as she hurried over. Mitzi yipped happily and zoomed over jumping up to greet her.

Shamus blinked as the young female picked up the excited pet and hugged it tightly. After a moment he approached her, "She's your Doodle then, I take?"

The other Toon looked over at him and nodded, smiling a little, "Thank you for finding her for me. She's always getting herself into trouble."

Shamus chuckled, blushing a bit, "It was nothing. Really, she was just sort of there."

"Still, thank you for holding on to her. I could've spent hours trying to track her down. Isn't that right Mitzi you naughty Doodle?"

Mitzi looked back and wagged her tail at her owner and she giggled before slipping a leash around the Doodle's neck and setting it down on the ground. Shamus looked down at the furry animal that looked back at him, panting a bit.

"So, the disgusting creature is yours? Do kindly remove it…" snapped his mother at the young female and her pet.

The owner of the Doodle didn't say a word to Shamus's mother, she merely glared back slightly. The elder Toon returned her glare before looking back at her son, "Come along now Shamus…"

"I'll be along in a moment," he replied.

"You shouldn't associate with some grubby commoner," she sneered down at the boy.

Shamus frowned, "Perhaps I'd like to speak with her a little longer if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it's not alright with me but do what you will," she snorted turning from him, "But I see no good in talking to someone lower then your own class Shamus. It is a waste of your valuable time…"

His mother huffed away from the two, Shamus's hurt-filled glare following her all the way. A hand on his shoulder finally brought him back. He looked over and it was the girl from before whose name he still did not know.

"I'm so sorry about what she said…she's always been so high strung and…I'm really sorry," He sighed

She looked down at the ground before speaking, "Its okay…anyway, I'd better go. I wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble."

As she turned to go Shamus put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "W-wait, I don't even know your name yet…"

"Why should you care? Your mom's not going to let me near you again anyway because I'm just a 'grubby commoner'…"

"Personally I think being of the upper class is overrated."

She said nothing to his comment, just sort of stared at him before he spoke again, "Please just tell me your name; there's no harm in it."

She was quiet a moment before answering, "It's Claudia…"

"You have a beautiful name, Claudia," He smiled.

"You're only saying that because you feel bad about what your mother said…"

"W-what? No, that's not it at all! I…really like you name…"

Claudia looked back at him, ears drooping. He returned her saddened gaze, "You don't believe me, do you?" Shamus asked her. She didn't answer.

"Just because my mother thinks that of other's doesn't mean I do alright? Please let me have a chance to make this up to Claudia? We could…go for a picnic in Daisy Gardens?"

The yellow feline thought for a moment before smiling a little, "Alright," she sighed, "A picnic sounds nice."

Shamus grinned, "Great! I mean, um…I shall meet you tomorrow around noon under the large flower at the center of the hedge maze? I'll bring the food and you can bring Mitzi if you'd like?"

Claudia looked down at her Doodle, trying to catch a butterfly and giggled, "Okay, sounds good! I'll see you tomorrow then Shamus!"

She waved a good-bye to the blue feline before trotting off, her Doodle Mitzi in toe behind her. Another smile crept over his moth as he watched her form retreat; fading as he once again heard his mother calling him back. He sighed again, before following after her.

It all seemed like so long ago to Claudia. Now here the two of them were on the alter, hand in hand, about to make one of the biggest commitments of their lives together. To think she'd always believed no one would ever love her. Yet here she was, about to wed her dear Shamus.

With the minister's final words to them, both felines' lips met in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, both gazed into each other's eyes. Shamus had never felt so blissful in his life. By the look on Claudia's face, she felt the same way. He never wanted to see her face cloud with sadness. She didn't deserve that. He made a promise to himself, then and there; he'd do anything for her happiness.

"Claudia?" He asked.

"Yes Shamus?"

"I just want you to know, I'll give you anything your heart desires; anything at all. Just tell me what it is and I'll make your wish come true."

She smiled and kissed him again, Shamus returning it, before they both headed back down the center isle, and exited the church.

Claudia stared down into the cot, her gaze so angered it would kill if looks were capable of such. All this time spend carrying the child around inside her and for what? The promised date of her birth had not come. It was supposed to have been on Halloween, the doctor had said. Those of feline decent born on the holiday were of a rare color; their fur became black as midnight. How she had longed for the day her little one would see the world. And the day had come. But too soon.

"Damn that brat….couldn't she wait one more day?"

"Apparently not…" Shamus answered her back rather bluntly.

The yellow feline pursed her lips and continued to stare down at her sleeping kitten, "What do you propose we do with her?"

Shamus also frowned, "Like it or not she's still our daughter and our responsibility…"

Claudia watched silently for a moment as the sleeping babe sucked on her paw before tear began forming in her eyes, "Urg…what a waste of time," she groaned; her tears turning into somewhat quite sobs.

Shamus looked over at her, his face softening at the sight of her before she spoke again, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed Shamus. Goodnight…" she grunted, huffing off to their bedroom.

Sighing after her Shamus turned back to look at his child, still sleeping peacefully; unaware of the loathing slowly welling up inside her father. His gaze hardened the longer it lingered over the sleeping child.

"How dare you upset my beautiful Claudia…she deserves the world...and you? You don't even deserve the air you're breathing for this atrocity..." he whispered harshly as the newborn shifted absently in sleep. Without another word from her disgruntled father, he turned and left the room.


End file.
